Loves and Lives Lost
by Krinaia
Summary: COMPLETE. Epilogue added. The story of Tristan and the death of his wife: Rory DuGrey. Tristan tells the story of their reunion, wedding, and life onwards. TRORY
1. There were many memories...

D: I don't own Gilmore Girls!!!

Loves and Lives Lost

Charmedhpfanatic

Angela Fornier stopped, as was her usual routine by the cemetery. She put some small flowers on her parent's graves. They had died in a car crash less then a year ago, leaving a big whole in her life. They had been so close… Angela thought with regret. 

She got up, and dusted her pants. She walked a few graves down. She always visited this grave after visiting her parents'. Buried here was a girl who had died her age. Twenty-eight. It was a simple grave, not huge to catch attention. What had made Angela noticed it was unlike the other graves, this grave always had fresh flowers, was always clean. It seemed to be visited often, unlike many of the other graves. 

Maybe she always visited this grave because Angela was a hopeless romantic. Underneath the flowers was always a letter. A letter asking for forgiveness, professing love, or a letter full of pain and regret. A letter always signed, T.

Angela picked it up, and read it. As always, it was heartbreaking, and moving. She always had wondered what this man had done, to make him feel so guilty and sad. What kind of love the couple had shared. It looked so strong from the man's side. He was so devoted to her, was she as devoted to him? Angela put the letter back. 

"Who are you Lorelei DuGrey?" she asked the grave, brushing the engraved name. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Next Day

Angela drove to work, after stopping by the cemetery. Still she was puzzled, the letters still did not say what the man had done. Did he have an affair? Did he have a problem and divorce her?

There was a traffic jam up ahead. Angela took a detour, to take a longer, but quicker route. She was driving, but something made her stop short. A law firm. Not just any old law firm, the _DuGrey_ and Sons Law Firm. Hmmm… it could be them. DuGrey was a pretty uncommon name. Was DuGrey the woman's name, or the man's?

She drove to work, still wondering.. She'd find out. She'd go earlier to the cemetery to see the man. And maybe talk to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angela stayed by her parents grave. There on the bench, she waited for the man. Every minute she kept checking her watch. Was he going to show up? Suddenly, a black Porsche pulled up. A man, with roses this time, got out. Angela gasped. He was handsome, obviously rich, and devoted… he was a girls' fantasy. She watched, as he walked to the grave. He left the flowers, and a card this time. She watched as he shut his eyes, and touched the marble slab. His face was the picture of grief. He looked so sad, no not sad… his face went beyond sad. 

Angela's eyes widened as he suddenly pulled out a gun, and raised its mouth to his head.

Angela darted forward and plucked the gun from his hand before he could pull the trigger. "Are you crazy?" she asked angrily. "Why are you trying to kill yourself?" 

The man lowered his hand. "I'm already dead," he said hollowly, his blue eyes full of sadness, but not looking Angela in the eye, in the tone of a man who didn't care what happened to him. 

"No, you're not," she said blocking him.

"Who are you to say that to me?" he asked dully. 

"You're going to talk to me," she said.

"What? Why?" he said. He would have laughed and just brushed past her if this had happened a few months ago. But this happened today of all times. He needed someone to talk to, and she looked all right. A non-biased opinion. Oh, who was he kidding? He would hate her the moment she knew what he had done. Every one else who had known Rory did.

"Because it's obvious you need someone to talk to," she said. "I'm Angela Fornier," and held out her hand.

The man shook her hand. "I'm Tristan DuGrey,"

"Come on," she said, leading him to the bench she had been sitting on. He followed and sat down.

"So Tristan, let's start. What exactly did you do?" Angela asked.

Tristan sighed. Did he really want to tell this person? "If it helps, I won't judge you. I just want to know the facts. You have my word I won't tell anyone.

Tristan nodded. "Okay,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I first knew-" Tristan swallowed. "I mean, I knew her in high school," Tristan shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't talk about her it's too hard," 

"Then let me," Angela said sympathetically. "You said you knew her in high school. Were you friends?"

Tristan shook his head, and smiled bitterly. "I was, well to put it frankly, I was a player in high school. I saw her as a-" Tristan almost choked on the word but got it out. "conquest,"

Angela bit her lip. "You know Tristan, to get over her, tell me what was her name?" 

Tristan gestured to the slab. Angela didn't say anything, she just stared at Tristan. "Lorelei,"

Angela nodded. Tristan took a deep breath. "But everyone called her Rory," 

Angela smiled faintly, "Go on,"

"I called her Mary,"

"Why Mary?" Angela asked. But Tristan continued, as if he hadn't heard Angela and was in a world of his own.

"She was beautiful, perfect, and just so… naïve and innocent. She seemed so out of place in Chilton. I called her Mary from day one. She instantly disliked me. I continued, annoying her, trying to get her to go out with me. I became determined. Very few girls had ever turned me down before. That determination turned to infatuation, I saw her good traits, and appreciated them. It wasn't long before the infatuation turned to crush, crush turned to like, and like became love. I wouldn't admit it then, but as time passed I had to. I knew I loved her when I kissed her. She had just broken up with her boyfriend. A bag boy in her town. She ran away from me crying, and I was civil to her after that. We formed a sort-of friendship," Tristan paused remembering. "Everything changed when we were assigned to do the last act of Romeo and Juliet. I was Romeo, she was Juliet. The thing was she already had a boyfriend. We had a practice at her town. Her boyfriend watched. She confronted me earlier not to tell anyone about the kiss. I laughed it off, acting casual, pretending not to remember it, when in truth it affected me very deeply. When we began the last scene, I pretended to forget the last line. I talked about our first kiss, Rory jumped up in panic. I said that I meant Romeo and Juliet's first kiss. She calmed down. I suggested that maybe after I kissed Rory she should cry… things started to get out of hand after that. I left, without my ever kissing her,"

Tristan sighed. "I- well- I was what you would call a 'bad boy.' My parents had problems, I never talked to anyone, I had no real friends. I'd usually act out when something bothered me. That day something did. I broke into a safe. I left Chilton, for Military school. Before I left, I spoke to Paris and Rory. She tried to help me… she told me to say it was a phase, but I didn't want to. I guess I couldn't face going to school with her, I thought it would be better for me. I left before the play started."

"I didn't see her again until college. We were taking different courses, I was taking law, and she was taking journalism. I was a year over her. My father hated my image, he hated me, to get his approval I devoted my whole life to studying. He pulled me out of Military School, but didn't let me go to Chilton. I went to another school, took SATs early, and I skipped a year. All that time studying changed me. I wasn't Tristan, 'the bad boy' anymore. My father was proud of me, and I was happy. I had done everything just so that my father would be proud of me,"

"I saw Rory again at Harvard. We were in the same dorm, I was on the sophomore boys floor upstairs, and she was in the freshman girls floor. There was a party on her floor. We both were trying to get to our rooms to study. We bumped into each other…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Watch it!" Tristan said angrily at the girl, who was bent over, picking up notebooks.

"I'm sorry-" she stopped short as they both straightened up, and looked at each other. "Tristan?"

He looked at her in surprise, and the annoyance faded from his expression, and was replaced with a smile. Not his trademark smirk. A genuine smile. "Rory?"

She smiled too. "Not Mary?"

"It's good to see you again," Tristan smiled. "Here let me help you," he said, taking the books from her.

They moved together to the mass of humanity trying to get into her room. They went in. 

Tristan spoke to break the awkward silence. "Jungle out there huh?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Rory said, smiling at him. "So, what happened in the world of Tristan DuGrey after Chilton?"

"Military school for the rest of the year, then a private school in England. Skipped a year, came back, and I'm taking law,"

"Skipped a year? Did I hear right?" Rory said in shock.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

Rory nodded. "Yes! Are you telling me you skipped a year, and are taking _law_?"

Tristan nodded.

Rory stared at Tristan. "Who are you and what have you done with Tristan?"

"Really!"

"You mean you're actually _studying_?

"Yes," Tristan insisted.

"Wow," Rory said, sitting down. "Things really have changed,"

Tristan smiled. "Is it really so hard to believe that I've changed Mary?"

Rory groaned. "Somethings about you will _never_ change Tristan,"

Tristan smirked. "Sorry, old habit,"

"Arg! Told you some things never changed!"

Tristan grinned back at her. He checked his watch. "Oooh… I have to go get a head start on my paper. 

How about I meet you for lunch tomorrow, say eleven. I'll pick you up here, Is that okay?"

"Umm…" 

"Please? Just to do some catching up,"

She had only a morning class that day… and he still had the same gorgeous blue eyes. "Sure,"

He smiled. "See ya Mary,"

Rory hit him. "Ow! I'm going!"

Rory grinned he left. Strangely, the old name didn't bother her anymore. When Tristan said it, it seemed like a pet name, instead of an insult. She did her work in-strangely- a very good mood.


	2. Happy and Sad

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls! It belongs to the WB. No profit is being made.

Author's note: I know I messed up with the dates. Ignore it.  Thanks for all your reviews!!! And tell me when this story is getting to clichéd. I have a thing about not repeating stuff, which is why I want my story to be unique. I haven't seen a sad-ending Trory yet. 

Chapter Two:

"We did some catching up… and we formed a pretty good friendship. She became my best friend. We would do everything together, go to parties, study… most people thought we were a couple, even though we never admitted it. And it was true… neither of us wanted to. At least not then… we both felt it would jeopardize our friendship. At least I did. "

            "You guys must have been really close then," Angela smiled faintly.

            "We were more than close… I guess it was inevitable. We both gave in after months of pent-up feelings…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Rory looked around the Zeta's fraternity house. It was foreign and yet strangely familiar, as it resembled her grandparent's house. She wandered through the rooms, looking for a certain blond-haired man. She caught sight of him sitting alone, in front of the grand piano and slowly approached him. 

            He was lost in thought, his eyes were focused on some spot on the wall.

            "Can I sit here?" she asked tentatively. Tristan's head snapped up. 

            "Yeah," he said, and moving to make room for her on the piano stool. But aside from that, he didn't say anything else.

            Rory sighed, "Look Tristan, I'm sorry, but I told you before… I don't want a relationship. Not now. I don't have any feelings for you aside from deep, deep friendship,"

            "You said that already," Tristan replied flatly. 

            Rory noted sadly that Tristan refused to look at her. _He must really hate me._ Rory thought. In truth, Tristan refused to look at her because he was afraid of what he might show. He was afraid of scaring off Rory. He had learned long ago that for Rory, he had to do it slowly. Let her see his feelings for her gradually.

            Rory sighed. "Tristan, there is nothing more important to me then your friendship…"

            "Friendship?" Tristan snorted bitterly. "Rory, ever since Chilton, I wanted more than just your friendship. I wanted your love, I still do. You're telling me I can never have that. So Rory, I'm giving up,"

            "Giving up?" Rory asked bewilderedly. "Giving up what?"

            Tristan looked her steadily in the eye, blue eyes meeting blue. "I've given up trying to make you admit that you love me. I've been patient, two _years_ patient. I was always there for you, I listened to you, defended you… but nothing worked. So-," Tristan smirked. "Good-bye Mary," and stood up.

            Before she knew what she was doing, Rory yanked Tristan back down, and pulled him into a heart-stopping kiss. Tristan froze, but then responded immediately. They pulled away a few seconds after. Tears trickled down Rory's cheeks. Tristan's face fell. "Talk about de javu." He sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true…" 

            He looked at Rory, who was still looking at him, and crying. "This is the part where you run away. I remember,"

            Rory shook her head and smiled. "I'm changing it… " Tristan looked questioningly at her. "This is the part where I stay," she whispered, and with that, Rory wrapped her arms around Tristan. 

Tristan gladly embraced her. "I love you," he whispered.  

Rory pulled away. _Oh God, I said it too soon,_ Tristan thought. "Rory, you don't have to answer me back right away, I-"

Rory put a finger on Tristan's lips to stop his rambling. "I love you," she said simply.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "She got a job, and became assistant editor of a teen magazine. I continued with law. I proposed to her after I graduated. We got married six months after. A year and a half after was when everything went to hell…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "You have to work tonight? Again?" Rory said angrily, her temper getting the better of her.

            "Look, I'm sorry Rory. Dad wants to make me a partner, and so I have to take more responsibility of the firm, so I get more familiar with it. After that, all these late nights will stop. I promise you," Tristan said, getting his papers and trying to reassure her at the same time.

            "When? When you retire?" Rory snapped.

            Tristan shook his head, and walked out the door of his office. Rory was right on his heels. "Tristan, you're barely home anymore! You spend 18 hours a day at work!"

            "Rory, I don't have time for this, have you seen my keys?"

            "Are you even listening to me? When is the last time you ate dinner here? Do you know what color the flowers are in our garden?" 

            "Yeah, different roses," Tristan said, remembering Rory had planted them.

            "Wrong, they're tulips. See? How many maids do we have?"

            "Four,"

            "That would have been right two weeks ago. I told you I hired Lila temporarily. Do you know who Lila is? Or why I hired her?"

            "Umm…"

            "She's Olivia's sister, and her sister needed work. What's the name of our cook?"

            "Uh… Maria,"

            "Wrong again, Maria is on vacation for a month. We have a substitute named Helen. When is-"

            "I get the message!" Tristan said, finally stopping his search for his keys to look at his angry wife. "Now, have you seen my keys?" 

             Rory sighed. She walked to the table in the hall, and picked up the keys lying on top. "These keys?"

            Tristan smiled, "Thanks," he took the keys from Rory, and kissed her deeply. That did it. Rory melted into his embrace. "I've got to go," he said, pulling away from her.

            Rory nodded. She watched as he got into the car, backed up, and sped away. After a while, her dreamy expression faded. "I hate it when he does that," 

            She walked to the kitchen. "Helen, Tristan won't be eating here now. Leave something for him to eat when he gets back,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "The Evil One missed dinner? Again?" Lorelei asked her daughter.

            "Yeah. I'm getting worried.  He's getting thinner; he looks tired all the time. It's not healthy for him. I've told him that, but he won't listen! He's too intent on not disappointing his father," Rory sighed.

            Lorelei paused. "There's something else you aren't telling him either,"

            Rory shifted the phone. "Mom, I can't tell him that now. Not when he's so busy,"

            Lorelei shook her head. "Rory, you _have_ to,"

            "The doctors said it was still in the early stages, and there's a good chance I'll get well. It's not like it's a life or death situation,"

            "Still, you have to tell him,"

            "I'll tell him when I _do_ get well," 

            "Leukemia isn't something you hide from your husband, Rory,"

            "Mom, Tristan is so busy, he has so many problems, and he's always worried… If I told him, he'd worry needlessly. You know how he gets,"

            "Rory, sooner or later he's going to notice. Don't you think he would take the news better if he heard it from you, and not from looking into your cabinet where you keep all your medicines?"

            "Mom it's no big deal. I'll get well.," Rory replied.

            "That's what you keep saying. Cancer like the flu or something,"

            "Mom, can we stop talking about it? How are you and Luke?"

            "Rory, don't change the subject! When do you meet Paris next?"

            "She said she had to meet me this Wednesday,"

            "I still can't believe that girl chose to become a doctor instead of a journalist…"

            "She's doing a great job as a doctor. I think she's the only high school person I'm still in touch with,"

            "Hey! Don't forget Bible Boy!"

            "He doesn't count," Rory grinned.

            "Who doesn't count?" a voice called. 

"Hey!" Rory grinned at the man leaning against the doorway.

"Mom, Tristan's here, gotta go, I love you, bye!" Rory said hurriedly. She hung up the phone.

"Who doesn't count?" Tristan asked again, walking towards Rory. Rory stood up. 

_"You _don't," she said, walking into his arms.

"You wound me Mary," he said leaning closer.

Rory smiled, and closed her eyes as he kissed her. While he was kissing her, Rory discreetly moved her hand to hide the bottle. It fell down, and Rory pushed it under the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Mrs. DuGrey? Doctor Gellar can see you now," 

            Rory walked into the office. Paris looked up from a file she was reading.

            "Rory, sit down," Paris said.

            "What's with the long face? Haven't seen you so sad since when we were in college and you got a C on your first paper" Rory smiled, sitting down. Paris didn't smile.

            "Rory, the tests show that you haven't been responding to the treatment we've been giving you. You'll have to start chemotherapy,"

            "Chemotherapy? No problem, I take it a few times, then I get well?"

            "Rory, I don't want you to get any false hopes up. I want you to take it easy. Tristan should come here too…"

            Rory shifted in her seat guiltily, "I haven't exactly told Tristan yet,"

            Paris stared at her. "You haven't told him yet? Why?"

            Rory shrugged, "He's so busy… I don't want him to worry. I don't want you to tell him Paris. I want to be the one to do it,"

            Paris stared at her incredulously. "Do you have any _plans_ of telling him?"

            Rory nodded, "I'll do it later,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "You're leaving? On a five-month trip, and you only thought of telling me the _day you leave_?" Rory said furiously.

            Tristan was hurriedly packing. "I thought I told you,"

            "You _thought_ you told me? Tristan, this is exactly what I'm talking about. You don't know what's happening in the house anymore! You're barely home, you don't notice _anything_! You don't know that the door to the library is broken, because you're never there! You don't know that the vase that Mark gave us as a wedding gift is broken! Hell, you wouldn't even know if I had filed for divorce!"

            Tristan stopped dead in his tracks, and whirled around. "You want a divorce?" he said in surprise, shock, and hurt.

            "NO! Tristan, you never listen to me!" and with that Rory ran out of the room.

            "Dammit," Tristan said, and quickly followed her.  "Rory!"

            Tristan looked around. "Uh… Hannah, have you seen my wife?"

            "No sir," the maid, who was _not_ named Hannah answered. "You might want to check the library,"

            "Why didn't I think of that before? Thanks," Tristan ran out of the room. 

            Tristan walked to the library. That was strange, there was no door… hmm… he was sure there was a door… then he caught site of Rory, curled up in the sofa in front of the fire place.

            "Rory?" he ventured.

            She didn't answer. 

            Tristan walked to the sofa. Rory pointedly turned away from him.

            "Rory…"

            "Whatever you have to say, say it. You don't want to miss your trip to Europe, which is I'm sure way more important then your wife,"

            Tristan winced. "Rory, you _know_ that's not true. You _know_ you're the most important thing in my life-"

            "You sure don't act like it," Rory said bitterly.

            "Rory, you of all people know that you have to balance your personal and business life-" Tristan attempted.

            Rory cut him short. "In high school. Now, family is first priority. I mean, you have no idea-"

            "What do I have no idea about?" Tristan asked gently.

            Rory shut her eyes. "Never mind,"

            "No really, tell me… what?" Tristan insisted.

            "Tristan… I… " suddenly the grandfather clock rang seven.

            "Go…" Rory said softly. "You don't want to miss your flight…"

            Tristan stood up to leave. "Rory, I don't want to leave with things between us like this,"

            Rory nodded. "I'll go with you to the airport. We can talk about it in the car…"

            Tristan smiled. "All right,"            


	3. Good and Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls! 

Chapter Three

They were both seated in the back seat of the car five minutes later.

"To the airport, Carl," Tristan said to the driver.

"Yes sir,"

Rory started to speak first. "Tristan, I'm sorry I said those things, but lately, I'm talking more to your secretary then I am to you,"

A while after Rory said that Tristan spoke. "Rory I'm going to say something and I don't want you to interrupt,"

Rory nodded.

"Okay. Rory, you taught me to be less materialistic, you taught me to appreciate what I had back in high school even if you didn't know it then. I started thinking about the people in my life, telling myself to care about them... because before you came into my life, I didn't. After military school, I really improved my relationship with my dad. We have a much better relationship now, and I don't want to loose that. Plus, Rory, you know my dad has health problems. He wants me to 'keep the DuGrey legacy alive' and everything. He doesn't want anyone who _isn't a DuGrey to run the family firm. I don't want to disappoint him. You can't say that my work is more important to me, because my work is for my dad. You and my dad are equally important to me,"_

Rory nodded. "I understand," she said. "Actually no, I don't. Tristan, you've already pleased your dad! You do practically everything at the firm! He's happy with what you're doing! You're never satisfied, you've turned into such a perfectionist and workaholic!"

"Rory-"

"Don't 'Rory' me Tristan. You're doing a lot more than want your dad wants from you,"

Tristan put a hand over her mouth. "Rory, look... I'm sorry. I know I've been working hard, it's just… I never feel like I've done enough,"

Rory shook her head and smiled. When she spoke again, it was more gently. "Tristan, you know he's never been the one for showing his feelings, but the night before we got married, he spoke to me. He told me how proud he was of you, and he told me that I should realize what a good person I was getting," 

"Where did you go to learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say exactly what I need to hear,"

Rory just smiled back at him.

Tristan smiled. "I love you so much,"

Rory didn't say anything, but gave him a kiss I am hesitant to describe. Suddenly, Tristan's cell phone rang. Tristan broke away from her to answer it. Rory sighed in exasperation. 

"Tristan DuGrey here,"

"Dad, yeah... I'm on my way."

"Not really,"

"Yes,"

"I picked them up yesterday,"

"No, the hearing was postponed to Friday,"

"He already filed it,"

"I asked them to refile it..."

"The appeal is scheduled for next Saturday,"

Rory gave up waiting for Tristan to finish speaking. She looked out the window for the rest of the trip. 

Before long, they had arrived at the airport, and Tristan had finally put his cell phone down.  They both got out of the car. Rory accompanied Tristan as he checked in. 

"Rory, I've still got an hour before my plane leaves. Do you want to go to Starbucks? It's right over there," Tristan said, pointing to the cafe inside the airport, to their left. Rory looked at Tristan. "I'll let you get more than two,"

"Seven?"

"Don't push your luck. Four,"

"That's it?"

"Three more to bring home,"

"Bribery... playing on my weakness..." she muttered. Tristan grinned. "All right, Oh Evil One, lead the way," 

They spent the next hour talking, bantering, and flirting... like they used to do. 

"I can't believe I called you a workaholic!"

 Tristan laughed. "Who would have thought… if when I was in high school and someone had told me that I, Tristan DuGrey would be a workaholic ten years later, I would have told them to go to hell,"

"Paris and I would never have believed it!" Rory said, all thoughts of their fight and her sickness forgotten.

"Hey! I _did have good grades!" Tristan said defensively, mock-angered at her insinuation._

"Uh..." 

"I was only .3 under you!"

"Until you got kicked out," Rory pointed out.

"I did not get _kicked out, I __left. There's a difference," Tristan said mock-threateningly, leaning closer._

"Don't worry... I agreed to marry you, didn't I" Rory grinned.

"Why you..." and Tristan pressed his lips on hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ten minutes before the plane started boarding, Tristan and Rory got up. 

"This is where I have to go..." Rory said, kissing Tristan on the cheek. Tristan pulled Rory back. "I love you..." he whispered.

"You said that already," she whispered back.

"Just so you don't forget," he smiled. "See you in a while, Mary."

Rory nodded, trying to blink back tears. "Bye, Bible Boy,"

"Neat, alliteration," he joked.

Rory grinned, though tears were starting to fall.

Tristan wiped them away. "You sure do a lot of crying around me," he grinned.

She laughed through her tears. "Bye," and hugged him.

He walked to the security checkpoint. "Oh, what were you going to tell me?"

"What?" 

"Before we left for the airport. You were going to tell me something...?"

"Oh..." Rory said. "Uhhh... nothing…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tristan looked away, a disgusted look on his face. "I never should have left. I should have listened. I should have noticed something. But I didn't. I was so blind... and so… stupid that I didn't see what was right under my nose. 

I didn't know she was sick... now that I think about it; she was paler... and thinner.  When I came back, I relived that last conversation every single moment… those last few moments when she said she had 'nothing' to say to me. I relive the whole night nearly everyday. I never had that library door fixed... I let that new maid keep her job... I hired a gardener to keep those plants she planted..."

Angela smiled sadly. "It sounds like you loved her a lot... but you can't keep blaming yourself, you had your problems too-"

Tristan snorted bitterly. "You wouldn't say that if you knew what I did..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rory, honey, you should have told him," Lorelei said gently. They were both seated at the counter at Luke's, with steaming mugs of coffee in their hands. "Especially since Paris told you that,"

 Rory sighed. "It was just so hard... there was so much tension between us... it just didn't seem important then. And after that, everything was so perfect… It was like he was _there again. It's like Tristan, my husband, the man I love was there again, not Tristan the big corporate lawyer, who every lawyer has heard of. We haven't had that connection- at least not without it being cut short by a business call- for so long... I didn't want to ruin it,"_

"Rory, you can't dodge around the issue. It _is important. Rory, you could be __dying," Lorelei said, afraid of the very thought. "Are you aware what cancer is? I mean, millions of people-"_

"_Could be, mom, the key words are __could be dying. And I'm not," Rory said flatly._

"Not what?" Luke said, joining the conversation.

"Not going to tell Tristan that she has leukemia," Lorelei filled in.

"Rory, you have to!" Luke scolded as he set down a plate of fries for them. "When is Tristan coming back?"

"In five months,"

"Why so long?"

"He's going for a one month conference, then a three month convention a month later. It's not practical for him to go home for a month, then go again, so he decided just to stay there,"

"So you're going to tell him by phone?"

"No… I'll tell him when he comes back. I want to tell him in person,"

"Rory, that's too long! What if…" Lorelei bit her lip. "What if it's too late by then?"

"It's not going to be too late. When he comes back, it's going to be over. He'll be shocked, but he won't worry,"

"Don't you think he'd be hurt as well?"

Rory looked questioningly at her mother. "Why would he be hurt?"

"Because you hid something this big from him,"

"It's not like it was a big torrid affair, I wasn't hurting him, I was _protecting and helping him,"_

"It would hurt him because this something is hurting _you," Lorelei said._

"And Rory, by not telling him about it, you're giving your_self a harder time. Tristan could really help you through all this…" Luke chided._

"I'm not the one who needs helping now, _he does. Now, he really needs my support. I don't need his. I can handle this on my own. Most of our relationship was always he doing things for me. This is my turn to do something for him…"_

The older couple looked at Rory, then at each other. Rory started to get up. "I've got to go…" she started walking away.

Lorelei nodded almost imperceptibly. Discreetly, Luke reached for the phone. Rory whirled around. "Don't even think about it! I want to tell him. _Promise me you two won't do anything," she said._

They nodded. "All right Rory," Luke said.

"Not even _hinting or calling to say something's wrong, mom…"_

"All right! I promise!"

"Not e-mailing, or telegraphing, or Morse coding, or signaling, or-"

"Rory… I swear. I won't try to find any loopholes,"

"Swear?"

"Swear. If not, may the coffee gods strike me down, and make me allergic to coffee beans,"

"You too, Luke?"

Luke smiled. "Of course, Rory,"

"Coffee gods strike you down?"

Luke nodded. "Coffee gods strike me down,"

            They both watched the girl who meant so much to them walk out the door. Or at least Luke did. "Lorelei, don't even _think of reaching for that coffee pot,"_

            "You'd think a depressing conversation like this allowed me a _little coffee," Lorelei grumbled, withdrawing her hand. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Ring, ring* the phone inside their room rang. Rory sleepily opened her eyes. "Tristan, would you get that?" she murmured, reaching out a hand to the other side of the bed. No Tristan. Rory sighed, and rolled over to Tristan's side of the bed. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Yes, is this the McDonalds 24 hour delivery service? I'd like to order one large fries, one big Mac, one large diet coke…"

Despite her tiredness, Rory smiled, "You woke me up to hear _this pathetic joke, Bible Boy?"_

Tristan laughed. "Well, I just arrived at dad's house in Paris. I wanted to call you, just so you wouldn't worry. Actually, no, that's a lie. I just wanted to hear your voice,"

"And now you're hearing it say good-bye. Evil One, you are depriving me of sleep!"

"Why am I back to Evil One? I thought I graduated to Tristan the God?"

"Because you won't be here to make coffee for me tomorrow. Hence, you are Evil One, depriver of good coffee,"

"After all these years, you can't make it yourself?"

"You and Luke make the best coffee… the only difference is you give in more than he does,"

"Is that it?"

"Well… yeah. Why do you think I married you? The only reason I _did marry you was because of your fabulous coffee-making skills,"_

"I thought it was because of my irresistible drop-dead, gorgeous looks?"

"Hmmm… you're lucky you can make good coffee. I can ignore the huge ego,"

"What? You don't consider me-"

Faint voice in the background

"Look Ror, got to go… Dad wants to discuss some things, I love you,"

"I love you too, call me when *click* -can," Rory hung up the phone, putting it back in its cradle feeling strangely... defeated. 


	4. Memories that plagued your life

Author's Note: Okay, this chapter's kinda short, and a _lot_ angsty.

Chapter Four:

"Dad? You wanted to see me?" Tristan poked his head inside his father's study.

"Ah, Tristan, yes I did. Come in…" James DuGrey said. He was seated in a big leather chair, looking every inch the successful businessman. Tristan walked, and sat down in the chair in front of his father's table. "Yes… I've just been going over some of the files… I must say Tristan, you have a very impressive record. Only two cases lost, and yet you won the appeal that came after. You have the best, in the whole firm. Which is why, even though this wasn't supposed to happen so soon, I'm making you a partner. It'll be official when we return to Hartford,"

"Really?" Tristan had a hard time concealing his excitement. "I mean, yes, I'd be honored,"

James smiled at his son. "You've come a long way, Tristan. I'm very proud of you,"

"Thanks dad," Tristan answered. And for the first time, in a very long time, the two men openly acknowledged the bond they had as father and son.

"Enough of this business talk, how are you and Rory?" James asked.

"We're great…" Tristan smiled.

"No plans on Tristan the second?"

"I don't think we're ready yet…"

"Too bad. Just make sure you have one," James said sternly. 

Tristan nodded. Every time his father asked about Rory, it was always about this. 

"Why don't you join me for dinner with the Cartier's? They're old family friends of ours, and they're vacationing here. You _do_ remember them? You met them when you were about fourteen?"

"Yes, I do. They have a daughter named Elizabeth, am I right?"

"Yes, they do," James said.

"Just let me call Rory first,"

"All right, but hurry up,"

Tristan walked into his room. He had been gone about two months already, and the last time he had had time to call was a couple weeks ago. He missed hearing her voice. He dialed their number. A maid answered it on the second ring.

"DuGrey residence,"

"Yes, I'd like to speak to my wife,"

"One moment, Mr. DuGrey,"

Rory picked it up a minute later. "Hello?"

"Hey Mary,"

He could just picture Rory, leaning her head against the bed post, faintly smiling. "Hey Bible Boy. I knew you were forgetful, but I didn't know you would forget to call your wife. You know, the wife who's name you can never seem to remember?"

Tristan laughed. "Sorry… I've been really busy. How are things at home?"

_Oh, I started chemotherapy, and I feel horrible, but other than that things are okay here,_ Rory thought, but she wouldn't say that to Tristan.

"Earth to Mary?"

"Oh… things here are fine… Nothing to worry about, no accident to make you rush home… but-"

"But what?"

"Would you consider my lack of good coffee an emergency to rush back?"

"No…" Tristan shot back immediately.

"Didn't think you would. Actually, Luke hasn't been holding back much coffee. All I have to do is complain how lonely the house is… whine a little… and presto! Instant goodness,"

"You're using me as an excuse?"

"Well… yeah,"

"You little opportunist,"

"That's why you love me," she smiled.

"You sound tired, Rory. You taking care of yourself?"

"Yeah… I'm fine," Rory replied quickly. _Except for the cancer thing of course_.

"All right," Tristan said dubiously. "If you say so. I'm going to a dinner with a few family friends. See ya Mary,"

"All right, but Tristan-"

"Yeah?"

"If it's okay, could you try to call home more often, and just not when you have the time?"

"Um… yeah, why?"

"No reason… I just miss you,"

Tristan smiled. "I miss you too. Bye Rory, I love you,"

"I love you too," Rory whispered, and put down the phone. Phone calls like these made Rory long that Tristan was still there. She didn't want to admit it, but Luke had been right. Chemotherapy and cancer had been really hard. She _really_ could have used Tristan's help. She had always felt so alone. She would come back and fall asleep with no body to comfort her. Not her mom, who could only help her every so often, or Tristan, who called at about two week intervals.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "God… I think about those phone calls that I always cut short, and I feel so pathetic. Every time I asked her how she was, the answer was always a quick 'I'm fine," I should have noticed she was anything _but_ fine,"

Angela was silent. There were just some times that required silence as comfort. 

 "Two months later… everything that was going down gradually just, went straight down,"

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello?" James DuGrey picked up the phone in their Paris house.

"Uh, James? This is Lorelei,"

"Lorelei, yes, what can I do for you?"

"Could I talk to Tristan please?"

"He's not here now, he's showing a daughter of a family friend around Paris,"

"Oh," Lorelei paused. "Could you tell him to call Rory? She's staying at my place. He knows the number,"

"All right. Can I do anything else?"

"Um… no, that's it. Thanks anyway,"

"Your welcome,"

They put down the phones. James looked at the message he scribbled on to a piece of paper, and threw it in into the trash can.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No luck reaching Rory?" James DuGrey asked his son.

"No. No one's answering the phone," Tristan said, putting the phone down.

"Hmmm. Well, I'm off to dinner with the Gellars. Care to join me?"

"No… I think I'll catch up on some sleep,"

"All right,"

Moments after James left, the phone rang. "Hello?" Tristan answered.

"Hello Tristan? This is Lorelei. When are you coming home?"

"In four weeks. I'm pretty excited, there's a lot of things I have to tell Rory,"

Lorelei flinched. "By any chance, is there a way you can come home sooner?"

"No. Dad met up with an old friend, and they're discussing a possible merger,"

"But-hey!" 

"Tristan?" a tired voice called.

"Rory?"

"Yeah… umm…"

"Rory, are you all right?"

"Yeah… just sleepy, you know. I've been pretty run down lately,"

"Maybe you should take some time off work? Just to rest…"

"Ummm… yeah sure. I'll do that. Is there any chance you could come home soon?"

"Sorry, Ror- but we're really busy,"

"Please?"

"I'll see, but I doubt dad'll let me,"

"Please Tristan?" Rory whispered. "I _really_ miss you,"

"I miss you too… but Rory, I do have obligations. Why do you want me home so badly?"

"I miss you," she said simply.

Tristan nodded. "I'll see what I can do. Why don't you get some sleep. I'll call you in the moring. Bye," and he hung up the phone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I wasn't able to move my schedule. Lorelei pestered me about one week before I left. I brushed her off. I told her I'd be going home in a week. Then I disconnected my phone. That was the biggest mistake of my life,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tristan arrived at the airport, sleepy and jet lagged. He got his bags, and was surprised by a familiar face. "Luke! What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up," Luke said gruffly. "Lorelei wanted me to take you to Rory,"

"Oh… alright,"

Tristan fell asleep in the car. When they pulled over, Tristan didn't see anything familiar. "Luke, where are we?"

Luke didn't say anything, but opened Tristan's door. He pointed outside. 

"Luke, is this one of Lorelei's jokes?" he said, when he saw the graveyard. "Look, I don't have time for this. I want to go home to see Rory-"

But Tristan stopped short as he saw where Luke led him. He felt his knees go weak, as he dropped to the floor. He felt as if he'd been stabbed in the gut. "No," he whispered, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "No… this can't be," he said, reaching out a hand to touch the cold marble slab.

"Lorelei DuGrey," the harsh engraving read. 

"She can't be dead," he whispered. "Luke, what _is_ this?"

"It's not a joke Tristan," Luke said quietly. "Rory died of leukemia, last Monday, at 4:02 am." 

Author's note: *hides from flames* Safe to come out? *ducks as readers throw flames* okay… don't hate me for killing Rory! You guys should have known she was going to die! I'll explain why and how in the next chapters. We've got a furious Lorelei yelling at Tristan, and Tristan feeling all sorry for himself next chapter!

I update quickly, usually everyday if I can. Stay tuned for the next chapter! And please review! The number was kinda disappointing compared to my last fic… but that's okay! I'll write it even if no one reviews! (but they would help *hint, hint*) 


	5. Memories...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls! It belongs to the WB.

Author's Note: Okay, a lot of angst in this chapter.  Sorry if it's not written so well. I just had to get this little plot out of my head so I can continue writing my Harry Potter fanfics. This plot was originally supposed to be used for a Draco/Hermione story but it didn't fit. So, I used it for GG, and it fit! After this, I'll stop tormenting GG/Trory readers.

Sidenote: 

(a) Prepare tissues if you're over emotional

(b) This chapter is short, compared to the others.

Chapter Five:

"Come on," Luke said, leading Tristan away from the grave. Tristan offered no resistance. All he did was walk where ever Luke led him, his eyes devoid of emotion. They got into the car. Tristan still stared straight ahead of him… looking… hollow, as if there was nothing left in him. Which was probably true. 

"I didn't know," Tristan whispered as they were driving back to Stars Hollow. "I would have come home… I _would_," he yelled, now angry, though sounding like he wanted to convince himself instead of Rory.

Luke tried to feel sympathetic. Really he tried. He just couldn't. He could be civil… as long as he didn't think about what the man next to him did to Rory. 

The two men got out of the car, Tristan not really seeing where he was going. They walked into the house, where a furious Lorelei sat on the couch.

"Hello, _Tristan_," she spat, as if his name was a curse. Not Evil One, not Bible Boy, like she usually affectionately called him.

"Lorelei, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't know. I would have come home… I would have been there for her-"

"Save it for a time I would care. Actually, you should have told me this a _week ago when Rory had her operation!_ Now, it's just pathetic," Lorelei glared at Tristan with hatred. So different from the Lorelei that we all knew. She had liked Tristan. She thought he was too in love with Rory to ever hurt her. So much for what she knew.

"Do you want to know how Rory died? Do you? Or do you not care? Have you found a new girl to marry in Europe? Is that why you wouldn't let any one contact you last week?" Lorelei said, her voice steadily rising. Tristan could practically see the hate coming from her. "Because that was what Rory thought. That last week, when she was in so much pain. She thought you found someone else and was going to abandon her. So much for her last thought of the man who claimed to love her,"

_Flashback (Is this okay? A flashback within a flashback? I'll do it anyway) _

"Sweetie, it's okay…" Lorelei said, frantically wishing the morphine administered would kick in.

"It hurts… mom…" Rory whispered. She was in the hospital. She had had an adverse reaction to the chemotherapy, and since then, her cancer had become aggressive. It had spread all over. 

"Mrs. Danes? Lorelei?" Paris said, entering the room.

"Yes?" Lorelei said, looking up.

"I've scheduled the operation for tonight. I have to say it might not be effective, as Rory is already far too weak. We shouldn't have any false hopes raised," 

"How can you be so detached? Wasn't Rory your best friend back in Chilton?"

"She is… but now, I'm not her friend, I'm her doctor. As her friend, I suggest you call Tristan. Tell him, no matter what Rory made you promise,"

Lorelei nodded. 

"Rory, we're going to go into surgery. We're going to give you a bone marrow transplant. Your mom'll have to go away for awhile,"

"I'm in pain, not crazy Paris," Rory whispered, trying to smile. 

"There's the Rory I know and love," Paris whispered back.

_Seconds before they gave Rory anesthesia to go to sleep._

"Mom…" Rory whispered, tears were falling freely down her face, and her voice was unsteady.

"Yes sweetie?" Lorelei said, managing not to make her voice waver, trying to be strong.

"I want Tristan… promise, when I wake up, Tristan'll be there? I want Tristan…" she whispered. 

Lorelei nodded.

"Promise!" Rory said, getting slightly hysterical.

"I promise, honey," Lorelei said, trying to soothe her.

_end_

"I called you," Lorelei said accusingly. "On your cell, your house phone. I was never able to. You told me, 'Lorelei, I'm coming back in a week, don' t bother me until then.'

Did you know how it felt? When Rory woke up, expecting to see _you_, and you weren't there. Do you know how _I_ felt? I felt as if I'd failed my only child. I felt horrible, imagine what Rory must have felt!" Lorelei shouted. "Imagine waking up in horrible pain, wanting to see the person you loved most, only not to see him… in fact _never seeing him again!_"

"She was in… terrible pain for a few more hours. She died, in my arms, calling for you. Asking me, "Where's my Tristan?" the whole time. "Why isn't Tristan here?" she always asked.

_another flashback within a flashback_

"Where's Tristan?" Rory begged of her mother, grasping her hands so tightly, Lorelei's hands were red.  "I want Tristan… where is he? You said he would be here!"

"Sweetie… Tristan couldn't make it. He's coming… he'll be here in a few more days…"

"No! I want him now!"

"Sweetie… hold on, and Tristan'll come in a few days…"

"He had an affair," Rory said suddenly.

"What?" Lorelei asked suddenly. 

"That's why he hasn't called me in ages… that's why he won't come home. He's just waiting for me to die so he can announce his marriage to a younger girl…"

"No!" Lorelei said, shocked. Tristan would never do that. "Tristan loves you sweetie… he would never do that!"

"Then why isn't he here? What's the only logical explanation?" Rory said… tears streaming down her face, from either the physical pain, or the pain that Tristan had caused by not being there.

"Tristan… Tristan had business to attend to," Lorelei said lamely.

"Business? His business is more important than I am? See! He's having an affair," Rory cried.

Lorelei looked at Christopher, Luke, Emily, and Lane desperately. Christopher came forward.

"Honey… Tristan loves you. You should know that. Remember how you told me that he loved you from high school, and was your best friend in college? Even if he didn't love you anymore… he'd still be here, as your best friend. So put your trust in Tristan. Didn't he always come through for you?"

"In college. He never did in high school, nor come to think of it, when we were married,"

Christopher looked at Lorelei, and shook his head. "Give me the god damn phone," he snapped at Lorelei. He went to the side, and started arguing with the operator, why the call wouldn't be put through.

_end_

"Thankfully, Luke, Emily, and Lane managed to convince her that you _did_ love her. When she died an hour later, she died whispering your name. At her funeral, which I may add you did _not_ attend, was when I questioned what I did. Maybe I never should have let Rory believe you were coming, maybe I should have told her that you didn't love her. Because, hell, I was wondering the same thing myself,"

"Lorelei, dammit I didn't _know_!" Tristan yelled.

"Oh, and I suppose this is my fault?" Lorelei snapped.

Tristan lowered his head sadly and in shame. "It was mine…" he whispered. 

"Rory told me that she didn't want you told, because she didn't want you to have a hard time. I don't think you did, going about Europe, showing a _family friend_ around Paris," Lorelei said, putting the slightest bit of emphasis on the _family friend_.

At the insinuation, Tristan's head snapped up. "Are you accusing me of being unfaithful to Rory?" Tristan said, looking at Lorelei head on.

"What did it sound like?" she said levelly, looking at Tristan.

"I don't believe this…" Tristan said, staring at her in disbelief.

"But you're not denying it either,"

 "I would _never_ betray Rory like that!"

 "So you say. I never thought you would do anything to hurt Rory. I never thought you would betray her, or leave her to die. But you did leave her to die, so how do I know that you didn't betray her?"

"I love her! I would never betray her _or_ leave her!" 

"That's what I told Rory when she was dying. You could never know what Rory went through. When she woke up, she was in horrible pain, believing the person she loved was not coming back. You wouldn't know that pain,"

 "Dammit Lorelei!" Tristan yelled. He had had enough. "That's how I'm going to wake up tomorrow," he whispered. Tristan raced out of the room, and picked up the keys to the extra car they always kept at Stars Hollow. He got into the BMW and drove back to Hartford.

Anger coursed through Tristan's veins… it was her fault… Rory should have told him… but she just had to go and say everything was fine. It was all stupid _Rory's_ fault. He parked the car, though the front of the car was in the bushes.   

He walked to their bedroom, but stopping in the hall where a portrait of himself and Rory hung. 

"It's all your fault dammit!" he yelled at the picture. The woman in the picture just stared back at him, smiling… with the sweet smile and with the big blue eyes he knew he would never see. 

"It's all your fault…" he whispered again brokenly, and dropped to the floor. "Rory…"

Tristan went into their room, at about nine. He opened the door. Everywhere he looked was a reminder of Rory. Apparently, Lorelei hadn't had the heart to move her things.  

Her brush was lying on the dresser, her clothes neatly put away. Her books were still displayed. A book was on her bedside table. Tristan picked it up. _Romeo and Juliet_. How fitting. He opened it. The book mark was on the last act. How ironic. 

Tristan got into bed. Getting into his side, he turned his back from Rory's side, trying to ignore the two and a half feet of space that Rory once occupied. The two and a half feet which had once contained his love… 

A/N: Anyone there? *ducks again… too many flames coming* anyone mad? *retreats into protective flame-proof gear* 

Ooooh… angst… Okay vote. Please answer and put your choice in your review!

How do you want this to end?

(a) Happy Ending, but no freaky Rory coming back from the dead thing. I'm using Kate's idea, which was pretty good.

(b) Sad Ending, though I won't tell you what happens, just another major dose of angst.

(c) Leave it here

(d) Leave it in uncertainty

I'd love to hear from you guys! If what you want to happen isn't on the choices, put it in your reviews!


	6. That were all you had...

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

Author's Note: This is a _really_ short chapter. This is the angsty ending. I'm going to take Isabel's advice, and write 2 endings. Happy ending coming soon!

Chapter Six: 

"My relationship with my father now is strictly professional. I work well. But we don't talk about anything other than business. Lorelei and Luke hate me. The entire population of Star's Hollow hates me. I went there once to drop of some of Rory's things. The minute I stepped foot in the town, within ten minutes, every one knew I was there. I heard the whispering, the gossip. Most of them thought I had an affair with another woman. I can't tell you how it felt," Tristan said sadly. "I loved Rory above all else, and here these people are, degrading my love for her," Tristan sighed. "So what's the verdict? Now that you know what I've done,"

            "Did you?" Angela asked, face impassive.

            "Did I what?"

            "Do anything with that Elizabeth Cartier,"

            "No!" Tristan said immediately. "But I think she would have liked to," he admitted.

            "I think… you're blaming yourself too much. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know," Angela declared.

            "That still doesn't change the fact that I left my wife to die,"

            "You did not _leave_ her to die. You didn't _know_ she was dying,"

            "But I should have," Tristan said. Angela could see the pain in his blue eyes.

            "She _did_ keep it from you. You said Rory was smart. She could easily have deceived you,"

            "Don't say that,"

            "Say what?"

            "That Rory deceived me,"

            Angela sighed. "Tristan, don't you think it's time you moved on with your life?"

            "I have moved on. The first few months I was home I could barely speak, let alone work. I'm working now,"

            "But you haven't moved on. Sure you can pretend to be a normal, functioning person, but the burden is all there, underneath. You're too afraid too let anyone in your life, even your father,"

            "So what do you propose I do? Forget about Rory? That's never going to happen," Tristan snapped.

            "No," Angela said, trying to think of a way to rephrase the question. "Moving on doesn't mean forgetting about Rory, it means just…  live for her. If she was alive, would she want to see you like this?"

            "Probably. She hated me when she died,"

            "No… she didn't"

            "How would you know?"

            "Didn't you say, when she died she was murmuring your name?"

            Tristan was silent.

            "Do you really think Rory would want you to live like this? Didn't she hate it when you got to involved in your work? Didn't she hide her sickness from you so you wouldn't worry? Would Rory want you to end your life this way?" she said, gesturing to the gun that she had taken from Tristan. Tristan didn't say anything. "Think about it," Angela whispered, and walked away.

            Tristan stared at the gun in his hands. Slowly, he raised it to his temple, closed his eyes, and pictured his beautiful Rory.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Angela got her newspaper the next day, and flipped to the local section. She gasped as she read the headline. 

Prominent Lawyer Found Dead 

"Tristan DuGrey, son of well-known lawyer James DuGrey was found dead yesterday, at the Hartford cemetery. His body was found with a bullet in his head, next to the grave of his late wife, Lorelei Gilmore-DuGrey. Police found a .45 in his hand, ruling the cause of death as suicide" 

Angela stopped reading. _He did it._ She thought. _He killed himself._


	7. A Happy Memory

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters created and owned by Amy S.P. and the WB. I don't own em! If I did, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer!

Author's note: I had this chapter prepared for a while now, but I didn't want to post it. Simply because I wanted my story to stand out, and be one of the few non-happy (that I've seen) ending Gilmore Girl fanfics. If I posted this, it woul be kinda clichéd, and I don't want to be 'just another story' 

But, I still had an angstier story than most out there, and I suppose it's enough.

            For all people who liked it better sad, Don't read this! This is an alternate ending. Actually, it's a continuation, but it doesn't have to be read.

***

Chapter Seven

Tristan looked at the gun in his hands. One of its bullets could take a life. Just like cancer. He closed his eyes. He walked to Rory's grave. "I'm so sorry. I failed you," he whispered. And with that, Tristan raised the gun to his temple, and fired.

***

            Tristan woke up with a start. His eyes flew open. "Rory," he reached out a hand. No Rory. He sighed, and turned over, and tried to get back to sleep.

            "What did you need?" a voice called gently. Tristan opened his eyes, and slowly turned around. Rory was on the far side of the bed, reading, looking at him behind her glasses. 

            "Rory," he breathed. 

            "What's wrong, Tris? You look like you've seen a ghost," Rory said, turning her eyes back to her book.

            Tristan rolled so that he was beside her. She was sitting up, but he stayed lying down. Rory started playing with Tristan's hair, running her fingers through. "I'm sorry," he said tiredly.

            "What?" Rory asked, turning to him for the briefest moments before going back to her book.

            "I'm sorry I've been so busy. I know I haven't been spending a lot of time with you-"

            "That's all right," Rory interrupted, putting her book down. "I know you want to please your father, I understand,"

             "No," Tristan sighed. "Um… How do I say this…"

            Rory looked at him questioningly, and lay down. Tristan put his arms around her. "Being so busy is no excuse. As a matter of fact, I don't _have_ to be so busy. My colleagues can do some of my work; I just don't let them because I'm afraid what they did won't turn out right. I want everything perfect,"

            Rory nodded and smiled. "So what are you going to do today?" 

            "Take the day off,"

            Rory laughed. "Wow. I never thought you would do that,"

            "Neither did I,"

            "Umm… Tristan? I have something to tell you," Rory said nervously.

            Tristan braced himself. "All right," he said trying to keep his tone light.

            "I… I… I have… I have l…I have to go to the bathroom," Rory said, and quickly got up and walked to the bathroom. Rory came back a few seconds later. "No I didn't," and got back into bed, but didn't lie down. "Uh… Tristan…"

            "Yes?" Tristan asked gently. 

            "Ugh… I might as well come out with it. Tristan I'm pregnant,"

            "Really?" Tristan said happily. Both because she didn't say 'I have leukemia' and because she was pregnant. 

            "Umm… yeah," Rory said sheepishly. "I hadn't been eating well, you know nauseous and stuff. So the doctor checked if I was anemic. Um… apparently I wasn't, and well," Rory smiled awkwardly.

            Tristan grinned, and kissed her. "Am I the first to know?"

            Rory nodded. "I was going to call my mother later,"

            "Dad'll be thrilled," Tristan said.

            "Oh, for a girl, I want Lorelei,"

            "Boy, I want Tristan,"

            "Egoistical jerk,"

            "Look who's talking!"

            "Tradition!"

            "For a girl, I want…" Tristan grinned evilly. "Mary,"

            "No!"

            "Why not?"

            "Do you think I want my daughter tormented by egoistical players in high school?"

            "Hey! Mary's a nice name!"

            "Yeah, sure. That's why you used it as an insult when we were at Chilton,"

            "Mary!" Tristan whined jokingly.

            "Evil One," Rory countered.

            "Now, that's not fair. I only have one name for you,"

            "Bible Boy,"

            "Hmm… let me think,"

            "Spawn of Satan,"

            "Love of my life," Tristan said affectionately.

            "Bane of my youth," Rory bantered.

            "Best friend,"

            "Triscuit,"

            "Triscuit? Where did that come from?" Tristan said confused.

            Rory shrugged. "Couldn't think of anything else,"

            "My missing part," 

            "Provider of good coffee,"

            "Coffee addict,"

            "Workaholic,"

            "Hey!"

            Rory smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. "My husband," she whispered.

            Tristan smiled faintly, "Surely you can do better than that, Mary,"

            "The kissing or the name calling?"

            "Both,"

            "My every breath," Rory whispered, and kissed Tristan with a passion that took both their breaths away.

Seven Months later, Tristan James, a boy with mischievous blue eyes, and golden blond hair, and Lorelei Leigh DuGrey, a girl with chestnut brown hair, and big expressive eyes, were born.     

            Of course, as so not to be confused with the two older Loreleis… Lorelei was fondly called, 'Mary' 

The End

A/n:

**Celia:** Was that a flame? Did you hate my story? Or did you like it but really wanted Tristan and Rory happy? Your review was confusing, and I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered. 

To the rest of my reviewers: Thank you _so_ much for reviewing. Reviews help a lot. Thanks chapter coming up…


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Epilogue

"Mary! Tristan!" Rory called, knocking on the two doors opposite each other. "Wake up!"

From both rooms came sleepy answers of "Fvemrmnins"

Tristan came up the stairs and grinned. "Get up, or we're bringing baby pictures!"

The sound of children running around for clothes was heard immediately.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Rory smiled at her husband.

Tristan put his arms around Rory. "Because I have a more superior intellect,"

"You do not!" Rory said, mock-indignantly. "You are a stuttering moron who can barely string two words together,"

 Tristan smirked. "Really? How-"

But he didn't finish the sentence, as Rory pulled his head down, and kissed him deeply.

"EEEW!! WHY DO YOU DO THAT IN FRONT OF _US_!!!" Mary shrieked. 

Tristan (jr.) rolled his eyes. "Yeah, _we're_ the teenagers! It's okay to see us do it, but to see your parents making out? That's just… disgusting,"

Rory laughed.

Tristan (sr.) didn't say anything, but pulled Rory in for another kiss. Ignoring the 'ewww's and the 'ugh's Tristan pulled away from Rory a few seconds after. "Tha- I- nice," he sighed.

"Told you you were a stuttering moron who could barely string two words together,"

"Cheater," Tristan grunted.

"Can we go now?" Mary complained.

"Uh, yeah! Get your bags, grab a pop tart and let's go,"

 The DuGreys, due to Tristan's work, had been living in Paris for the last two years. Mary and Tristan were going to Chilton, although they had missed the first month of classes. 

"Come on! We're going to be late!" the two called, already inside the car. "I hope you guys aren't _doing_ anything there!"

Rory and Tristan looked at each other. Simultaneously, they each reached for the albums on the side table.

"Let's go!"

Rory and Tristan got inside the car, putting the albums in the space between them.

Tristan (jr.) caught site of them. "You can't be serious!!! What did I do?"

But their complaints were drowned out, as they saw the building of Chilton… the school/maybe hell, they would be attending for the next four years. "Wow… that's… scary,"

Rory smiled. "I thought so too,"

"It's not scary! It's just a really old building," Tristan commented.

"A boy after my own heart," his father grinned.

"Well, come on. You guys have got a _lot_ ahead of you!"


End file.
